


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas ripoff, west wing style.





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

‘Twas the night before Christmas,

And all through the White House,

Every creature was stirring,

 Including a white mouse.

The speeches were all organized,

In their filing cabinets,

They were never used,

They all seemed like just tests.

The staff members were all stuck,

In Their Bullpens,

While assistants ran around,

Like headless hens.

But the first lady in her robe,

And the Prez. in his,

Had just settled down,

To do their sleeping biz.

Then Josh heard a noise,

Like a gunshot, he swears,

That was Donna in the storage room,

Tipping over lots of chairs.

When what to his wondering eyes should appear,

It was a decoy, she nibbled n his ear.

They closed the door,

Quick in a flash,

Tore closed the shutters,

And threw down the sash.

"Off Senate, Off House,

Off Hoynes, Off Congress.

Forget Sam, C.J., Toby,

The Prez., and the Press.

Forget them I say,

 forget them all!"

Which, from outside,

Seemed to come from the wall.

And then, all of a sudden,

With a scream and a roar,

Minutes later,

they came through the door.

He drew his head,

And was turning around,

Saw the assistants,

And leaped with a bound.

"What are you looking at?

There’s nothing to see."

He had tried to say that

Without any glee.

They looked spent,

Yet happy,

Right jolly old elves.

And the assistants had to laugh,

In spite of themselves.

They spoke not a word,

But went straight to their work.

He sat down on his chair,

With a plop and a jerk

This scene was repeated,

In many different places,

At many different times,

With many different faces.

Leo and a tall redhead,

Sam and a blond Republican,

C.J. and a balding friend,

And even the Prez. with a brunette doctor friend.

They all even heard Toby exclaim,

As he drove out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all,

And to all a good night!"

Fin.

Or is it?

~*~

That last remark was especially weird for 2 reasons.

  1. Toby never, ever is happy,  &
  2. Toby’s Jewish.




End file.
